


Hole

by LyriaFrost



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, i have no idea what this is, train of thought fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really have no idea what this is... I guess it's a stream of consciousness thing? Kinda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Set during episodes 304 and 305 of Shippuden.

Its kind of funny how you can work with someone for so long and know them so well that sometimes you just know when something bad happens to them, even when you’re far apart. Except, Tenten thinks, it’s really not funny at all when it happens to you. When you get this sudden burning, tearing pain in your chest and it feels lie there’s a giant hole inside you and there are people calling your name and shaking you but you can’t talk, can’t even breathe, and all you know it that something is horribly wrong. And all you can think is that you need to find Neji and make sure he’s okay because the giant hole in your heart is telling you that he isn’t and you need to go find him and fix him and kick his ass for tearing you apart like this just because he had to go and die. Oh god, Neji is dead, that’s what the hole is and oh god, oh god he can’t die, we all have to survive this and go home and enjoy living without war. But wait, there’s this little tiny spark in the middle of the hole and wait, Neji isn’t dead yet, but he will be soon. And suddenly you’re running, ignoring the cries of surprise from those around you because all you know is that Neji is dying and you have to get there and stop it from happening. And that is exactly what Tenten plans to do, one way or another. Then that little spark flares up and you know something has happened because Neji is so much more alive right now than he was before and that hole starts to fill up. Because you know Neji is going to be okay. But you keep running, because you still have that hole inside you, and you know nothing will completely fix that except getting to see him and touch him and making sure he’s okay yourself. And then suddenly there he is in front of you, and he’s up and fighting and quite obviously physically fine and then all the sudden he’s on the ground and you’re on top of him and you realize that you jumped on him and are clinging to him now. Hinata is keeping the opposing forces at bay for now and you know you only have a few minutes but you just can’t get yourself under control and your running your hands over him and tears are running down your face and he looks completely terrified. Then Neji grabs you and pulls you close and you start to breathe again and then that hole is gone and then you’re alright for now. This will be great material for nightmares, but that can wait till later. He’s alright, and you’re alright, and now you can get back to fighting so that you can go home already with all your friends.


End file.
